Police Plaza: Forever In A Day
by Apolla-fowl
Summary: Based & Inspired by an episode of Stargate: SG-1.::. When the recapture of Opal Koboi goes terribly wrong. Only Chix and Trouble realize something’s amiss, when Haven becomes trapped in an age-old curse. May be a Lil bit of HollyTrouble


Ooh my first fic. So nervous * shuffles *. Well read on brave Fan Fictioners.  
  
Chapter I: Crisis  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Holly, Trouble, BeetRoot or any of our favorite LEP Officers. Eion does. I don't own the base for this story either, A particularly good episode of Stargate: SG-1, I do own the infamous tunnel hawk though. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Are you absolutely sure this flying contraption is safe?" Captain Holly Short hollered threw her headset  
  
A whinnying sigh of annoyance answered statically thew the speakers "Of course I'm not absolutely sure, there wasn't anytime before this crisis was occurred, to test them"  
  
"That not the answer I'm looking for Foaly" was Holly's exasperated response  
  
"That's not my problem now is it, besides the data analysis say that all systems in the new 'Tunnel Hawks' are online"  
  
"I still don't understand why we need them in the first place"  
  
"They have the same basic function of Mud-man police helicopters, you've got a sprites eye view of have, plus you are mobile, so you can sweep the area."  
  
"Oh, I'm not worried that's its not mobile" Holly replied in an irritated voice, as the tunnel Hawk gave another dangerous lurch forward. "Listen Foaly I've got the point, I'll update later"  
  
Holly corrected the titanium crescent shaped vessel again as its right wing began to dip. It had been almost 5 hours since, for the first time ever in fairy history, that some one had escaped Howlers peak. Lucky them, the escapee were probably the most cunning and sly being ever put behind the bars of Howlers Peak. A small Pixie called Opal Koboi.  
  
With her capture now the LEP's number one priority, it is needless to say the LEP quickly assembled teams, and equipped the with the "Tunnel Hawks" the (almost) state of the art flying prototype, via Foaly. Holly was well aquatinted with her team, the ones in back probably too well.  
  
"Arghh, I think I'm gonna be sick" Groaned a even greener than usual Chix Verbil  
  
Next to him to the left, was Grub Kelp, Who on the other hand was quite pale. "We are gonna die, I'm gonna file A compliant... not at all safe, If we ever, ever make it out a here alive, I'm going to file a compliant, If mommy knew..."  
  
Holly groaned "help" she mouthed silently to her co-pilot. Her Co-pilot, Captain Trouble Kelp, who looked slightly- less keen than usual, shrugged. Holly sighed. So helpful.  
  
The swooped lower of the edge of the city. There was a moment of calm as they cruised of the deserted street, when suddenly, Grub for no apparent reason pitched himself forward and pointed out the widow. "Trubs, Captain short, What that"  
  
"Lets see, shall we?" cracked the false cheery voice of Foaly, over the speakers  
  
"Ah, D'Arvit, Foaly" Holly cried as the iris cam zoomed in. "Warn me, next time  
  
"Whoops" you could almost hear the centaur grin on the other side"  
  
Holly rolled her eyes, then focused on where Grub was pointing. A small figure clung to the shadows of Haven's City limits dart into a small tunnel, standing up she lean forward staring out the front windscreen.  
  
A few seemingly end second passed the dead quiet of nighttime haven. Then in scarcely more than a whisper the female elf spoke one word "Koboi"  
  
That was all anyone needed to hear. The Recon officers having their trusty Neutrino' already on them were already racing to the tunnels as the Kelp brother unloaded theirs.  
  
This tunnel is narrower and dimmer lit than most Holly thought as she entered them. She felt cool breeze from an unknown source blow past. Holly walked slowly into the deep maze of tunnel. As another breeze past she felt her skin tingle. There was a very old magic in these caves.  
  
But she didn't have to wonder about this after hearing faint footsteps a head she broke out in a sprit leaving Chix far behind  
  
So being the fist one into off shooting tunnel and into the small but well- lit cavern, She was also the first one to meet the barrel of a shining neutrino.  
  
__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Hmmm, A smaller Chappie, than I hoped for. Oh well. Review, Review, and Review! Any flames will be use to cook marshmallows.  
  
..::.:: Irked_Imp::.::.. 


End file.
